


Lost

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: issa cute fic on forgetting what time it is and zoro is a worrywart.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Lost

You and the Straw Hat crew had taken a moment to direct the Thousand Sunny off to a stray island early on in your trip through the New World. It would be a while until the next major island, so a mutual decision to restock on food and take a short break was made amongst you. From a distance you could tell the island was at least populated, so it would be perfect to get prepared and restock for the rough adventures that the New World was always ready to offer. 

When you finally dropped anchor, most of the cred decided to go exploring or shopping, Zoro and Usopp being the only ones to offer to stay behind and watch the ship while everyone went off. It saddened you a little, wanting to go exploring with Zoro, but you could have just as much fun on your own. Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper naturally were the ones who decided to go shopping, while Robin, Luffy, Brook, and you elected to go off and explore on the unknown island. Meeting on the docks, the eight of you gathered as Nami had something to say apparently. 

“Alright everyone! Return back here to the Sunny in roughly two hours!” Nami had announced, a very obvious hint of excitement in her voice as she spoke. 

“Are you sure you can adhere to your own time regulations, Nami?” You commented, coughing the words ‘shopaholic' under your breath.

Franky laughed audibly without even trying to hide his amusement at your little jab, Zoro and Usopp even choking back laughter from atop the ship’s deck. Nami simply galred at you, one eye twitching slightly as she decided it would be better to not insult you back.

“I can, and I will.” Nami scoffed bluntly, turning and heading into the town with a large bag of coin and bills gripped tightly in her hand.

Fist bumping with Franky, the lot of you all dispersed around town to do your shopping and exploring, you waving at Zoro before you went, loving the lingering grin on his face as you left. Break time was finally here, and you planned on enjoying every bit of it before all hell broke loose on the seas ahead. 

Name immediately went to clothing shopping at the first boutique she set her eyes on, Chopper following behind her to be the judge of any and all of the outfits she would try on. Franky went off to purchase a fresh stock of cola, and Sanji off to restock the food supply with fresh ingredients for weeks to come. It took all of them almost no time to start filling their arms with bags, their shopping spree only just beginning. 

On the adventure side of the Straw Hats, Brook had his nose in every local music shop possible, even playing with some local street performers as well. Robin had taken to the library, and Luffy simply bounced off every building and perched at the top of the highest available place, gazing out over the town and the rest of the island. You yourself had simply wandered in and out of alleys, discovering unique oddity shops and taverns of the sort. Your exploring though, had taken you a bit further than you had initially planned to go. 

As you wandered, gorgeous luminescent flowers popped up here and there between the cracks of the concrete ground. They all grew in the direction of a dense forest just outside of the town, numbers increasing the closer they got to nature. They caught your eye as they glowed wonderfully even in the daylight. Curiosity got the best of you, and you decided to follow the flower trail out into the forest beyond. Without an ounce of hesitation, you stepped into the thick vegetation of the forest and let the leaves consume your presence, disappearing from the town into the natural silence mother nature offered to see what more beauty the trail of flowers would bring. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours had come and gone, the sun putting itself in the western quarter of the sky by now and dipping towards the sea. Everyone had returned to the ship with their souvenirs and armfulls of Nami’s clothing shopping spree and Sanji’s food purchases. That is, everyone returned except for you. When the chatter had died down, your lack of presence was soon questioned. 

“Hey… Where’s _______?” Chopper asked, the first to notice you weren’t back yet. 

Zoro perked up when he heard you weren’t there, taking a second glance around. “What do you mean where is she? I thought she was coming back with everyone else?”

“I said be back in two hours…” Nami pondered. “Well, look who really didn’t end up following the time regulations. Not me.” She added on with a snarky chuckle. 

“Not funny.” Zoro growled. 

“I’m sure she’ll be back soon. She probably just got lost or found something cool. Give her like twenty minutes.” Nami said confidently, already hauling her clothes below deck. “Don’t worry!”

There was mostly mutual agreement among the crew that you would be back soon, dispersing to put things away or go relax. The only ones concerned for your safety despite the reassurance were Chopper and Zoro. 

“... Do you think she’s just busy?” Zoro asked Chopper, genuinely concerned for your safety. 

“I don’t know honestly.” Chopper admitted. “I hope she’s okay though.”

“Me too…” Zoro nodded, remaining on deck, looking over the village in hopes he would see you somewhere.

Zoro stood watch at the railing of the ship, minutes ticking on by at a painfully slow rate. Twenty minutes, thirty minutes, and now nearly an hour had gone by, the sun already halfway behind the curve of the planet. He was officially panicking, his distress becoming more visible on his features. Chopper had come back out of concern, as well as Nami and Usopp. 

“... Maybe she did get lost.” Nami commented quietly, taking back her words of when she thought you’d be back in twenty minutes or so.

“I hope something bad didn’t happen…” Chopper said nervously. 

“That’s it. I’m gonna go look for her.” Zoro spoke numbly, foot already on the railing to hop over the side of the ship. 

“Zoro wait!” Usopp interjected. “Don’t go by yourself, you’ll get lost like her! You don;t even know your lefts from your rights!”

Zoro had already gone though, having leapt to the ground below and dashing off for the town. The three stood with their jaws wide open as he ran, admiring his poorly hidden dedication to you, yet anticipating the inevitability of having to search for him later. 

Zoro had darted into the village, going in and out of alleys and looking behind large objects like a helpless child trying to find their toy. He spent nearly ten minutes looking for you around town before he noticed disturbed ground just near the outskirts of the village on the opposite side of where the ship was docked. Upturned dirt, bushes that looked to be pushed through, and upon further inspection, footprints that followed a trail of luminescent flowers. 

“In there…”

He blindly dashed into the forest, leaving the town behind and strictly following the trail of flowers without any regard for where he was, or where he was going. He just knew they would lead him to you, because they were beautiful, just like you. All he wanted to do was find you, to make sure you were okay, unhurt, and safe. As he ran on, what he was sure were your footprints eventually trailed off, but ended right at the mouth of a cave that was well set into the side of an extremely large rock face at least fifty feet tall. He of course went inside, his gut telling him you’d be somewhere in there. He followed along the wall with his hand, the darkness of the cave restricting his vision too much to navigate on his own. 

As he trailed on through the cave, after a few minutes had gone bym a dim glow could be seen just ahead of him. Moving a little quicker now that he could see a bit, Zoro soon found himself in a wider rounded off room where the cave ended, bioluminescent organisms thriving in every crevasse possible. Flowers, fungi, stones, worms, and butterflies all slowing with a beautiful greenish blue colour filled the room with their beautiful light, and on the furthest side of the room, sat on a boulder conveniently shaped like a stool was you, glowing flowers laced through your hair as you stared in wonder at everything around you. 

Zoro stood frozen for a moment, staring at you with a garbled expression that read both relief, worry, and even anger all in one. Just as he started slowly walking towards you did you notice his presence, looking up and seeing his strange expression. 

“Zoro!” You said excitedly at first, then becoming aware of why he might be there. ‘It… It’s been more than two hours, hasn’t it?”

“You didn’t come back for over an hour past the time Nami set.” Zoro stated, voice wavering as he spoke. “I thought something bad happened to you. I thought…”

Tears started to visibly form in the corners of his eyes as he spoke, shocking you quite a bit.

“Hey, hey I’m sorry!” You said quickly, getting up and stepping over to him. “I just saw these gorgeous flowers and kinda lost track of time…” You admitted sheepishly, looking off to the side. 

“If anyone should be getting lost in any way, shape, or form… it’s me, dumbass. That’s not your job.” He said, grabbing you and pulling you into a tight hug as his tears finally fell. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for worrying you Zoro.” You said, hugging him back. 

“I don;t know what I’d actually do if you really went missing. If you were ever taken, or hurt…” He said quietly. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle, flattered by his concern. “I love you too, you big softie.” 

Zoro paused for a moment after hearing your words, thinking deeply about it. “You know what? That’s it. THat’s what it is. I love you _______. I love you so much that I don’t know what the fuck I would do without you.” He then confessed, making sure to hold eye contact with you. 

This made you blush, not expecting that to come from him. “O-oh my, are you serious?”

“Were you serious?” He asked.

“... Y-yeah, I guess I was.”

“Then yes. I’m as serious as Luffy is determined to get in the fridge every night.” Zoro stated once more, squeezing your shoulders. 

The time being now or never, Zoro took your ‘yes’ and flustered silence as an opportunity to lean in and kiss you gently on the lips. Your blush flared, but you nearly melted into the sensation. It would’ve never occured to you that losing track of time would be the catalyst to set a deeper relationship with Zoro. Once you broke apart, you couldn’t help but grin stupidly.

“I’m glad you’re okay. THat’s all I care about right now.” Zoro said simply. 

“I’m glad you came.” You agreed. 

“Yeah. So how do we get back? I… I still can't navigate worth shit.” He admitted. 

“Oh don;t worry about that. We can just follow the flowers back to the town.” You said confidently.

With that, you lead Zoro out of the cave and back into the forest, the sky starting to look more back than blue now. Looking around though, a slight problem became apparent to you and Zoro.

“Where are the flowers…” Zoro said quietly.

The flowers had stopped glowing outside, on their own periodic cycle of on and off glowing. Right now, all they did was blend in with the rest of the vegetation, rendering the way back completely useless. You looked up at Zoro with an embarrassed and ashamed look on your face that meant only one thing: you were lost. 

“Well… Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> i remember why i didn't put one piece here lol. just ain't that popular.


End file.
